Stitch revenge
by Name is cartoon
Summary: 10 years after leroy and stitch when a meteorite almost hit Hawaii stitch destroy it and risk his life but after that the Ohana makes stitch mad he had enough of it and what revenge
1. Enough is enough

Stitch Revenge

Author note this is my first ever story I written in a lilo and stitch story based so don't get at me if I get something wrong in the series and some of this is based on some stories I read form ElectricCircuslover so I give some credit for him for me imagining this stuff we'll hope you enjoy this story and forgot to say I don't own lilo and stitch

Chapter 1 enough is enough

10 years after leroy and stitch but turns oh Hämsterviel had a twin brother with the Same propose so you stitch saves the world again

Ah stitch said angel  
>Yeah angel said stitch with a worried tone<br>I'm... I am pregnant  
>Whattttt and then stitch fainted<br>I am so proud of you 624 we'll stitch we'll get used to it right said jumba  
>I hope so or I will survive this by myself<br>A hour later  
>I am so proud of you stitch your going to be a father ah stitch did you heard me<br>Right said lilo  
>I am happy but kind a scared because Hämsterviel evil twin might capture us<br>And might hurt the kids said stitch  
>We'll stitch your the father and the strongest experiment I know (lies) said lilo<br>But one day he might kill me and I won't be here to save you guys and I mig.. David stitch but cut off by jumba  
>Little girl and 626 we have a problem said jumba<br>So lilo and stitch followed jumba  
>A meteorite is coming and in my calculation it will destroy Hawaii so one of us has to go and destroy it but problem I have a short rocket and it might also kill the driver<br>Said jumba  
>I will go said stitch<br>But stitch your going to be father soon and u kids and angel will need you said lilo  
>I know but I'm 626 I can't dies said stitch and whispered I hope<br>Ok 626 here the ship and hear a communicated for I will tell when to fire the rocket remember you only got 1 shot at this said jumba  
>I know wish me luck guys said stitch<br>Buchi bu be careful said angel  
>I will angel and it will comeback for you for the kids for the Ohana<br>We'll bye stitch said everyone  
>1 hour later<br>STITCH FIRE THE ROCKET NOW said jumba  
>Here we go<br>The rocket got launch and destroyed the meteor but damage stitch ship  
>IM STILL ALIVE BUT my ship is damage I can't come home said stitch<br>Don't worry 626 I have a teleported to transport you back said jumba  
>When stitch came back on Hawaii<br>STITCHI said angel and tackled stitch and kiss him like crazy  
>I can't breath angel said stitch ops said said angel<br>Welcome home stitch said lilo and everyone else (nani jumba one eye noddle)  
>Next day<br>Everyone started to blame stitch on everything and forgot he save the world  
>Stitch did u eat all the ceral said nani<br>Stitch did you lose the tv remote said lilo  
>I did not do all that said stitch angrily<br>At night time stitch is still mad at them  
>Man they keep forgetting I have feelings and always blame me like forgetting everything and do for them in a good way sometimes I think they only blame for stuff and don't care for me I AM SICK OF THAT YOU KNOW WHAT I WONDER IF THEY CARE IF RULE HAWAII FOR NO ONE COULD COULD TREAT ME LIKE THIS BUT HOW oh I know i steal all my cousin DNA upgrade me make a army of clones and then ruled the world but this will take time and I need to fake my death we'll I hope this plan work if it doesn't I will be in prison for life you know what who cares I'm a genius like jumba I could this and rule the world and I could show them how to feel how I felt for 9 years I show them<p>

I SHOW THEM ALL


	2. Going through the plan

Chapter 2 going through the plan

Stitch wake up lets check on the cousin said lilo

Lets stitch sleep for 5 more minutes

Ok I will check on the cousin by myself then

When lilo left stitch got up open a secret room hiding his plan

Ok now I will proceed in step 1 get the strongest cousin DNA lets go hunt some experiment said stitch

Ok the 1st experiment is angel for the music voice lets do this said stitch

Hi buchi bu said stitch

Hi buchi bu I can't wait to be a parent too right stitch said angel

Yup and I almost forgot jumba will need some DNA samples to check on the kids I don't no how but he send me to gets some DNA said stitch

Ok but will the needle hurt said angel

It won't promise

We'll 1 down 9 more to go next one sparky

Hey sparky how my favorite lightning bolt

I'm doing good stitch by the way congrats said sparky

On what

Your being a father soon right said sparky

Oh yeah I forgot in 9 months the baby will be born and almost forgot jumba need your DNA so do test to see if your healthy or not

Sure said sparky

We'll thanks well need to go bye sparky

Bye stitch

Okey 2 down 8 more to go next is Kixx

Hey Kixx I need some of your DNA for jumba could upgrade your strength to fight better experiment like 627

Hello stitch and sure make this quick I have a meeting for the video and plus I'm strong of enough to beat 627

Sure you are thanks and bye Kixx

We'll bye stitch

3 down 7 to go this is easy so we're is slugger I need to fly in the future oh yeah he is in the batting cages

Hey slugger

Hi stitch by the way congrats on the kid

Thanks slugger almost forgot I need your DNA for jumba could make your swings better if that ok

Sure I guess

Thanks could you lower down ok out the needle here and thanks again well bye slugger

Bye stitch

Ok 4 down 6 to go man I'm going to need a cool name when I get stronger and better

Hey Clyde

Hi stitch why are u here for by the way congrats on the kid

Thanks Clyde and jumba need your DNA to keep track of you because you know you Rob a lot of things

Sure here some DNA

Wait you know I was coming

No I just keep spare DNA in my pokets don't know why but do

We'll ok by the way thanks and bye

Bye stitch

Ok 5 down 5 to go we're 628 I need his teleporting power

I'm here stitch

Omg you scared me and jumba need your DNA to make a better experiment if that ok

It's ok

Ok thanks bye 628

We'll bye stitch

Ok next is leroy need to go to prison so were the ship

Meanwhile stitch arrive in jail

Hey leroy

Leroy just growled

Give me some of your DNA said stitch and whispered I'm breaking you out but need your DNA

Ok stitch here you go when your breaking me out

Soon leroy soon

We'll 7 down 3 to go man this cousin are easy to trick no wonder he put a super computer in my head we're morpholow

Hey morpholow

Hey stitch

Jumba need DNA from you to keep track of you and improve on your transformation if that ok

Sure we'll make this quick I hate needles

Done well bye

Bye stitch

Next is glitch

Hey glitch

Hi stitch we'll I heard you save the world again

I did but that not important I need your DNA for jumba if that ok

It ok

Thanks and bye glitch

Bye stitch

Last one is yang we're is he oh there he is

Hey yang

Hey stitch by the way congrats on the kid

Thanks and jumba need your DNA if that ok

What for said yang

I don't know he just send me for DNA

Ok make it quick

Ok and done well bye yang have a good day

You too said yang

Ok I got the 10 DNA the most awesome powers and I will be unstable

What

NOSYY

hi stitch and your not going to rule the world o..

Stitch cut him off by capturing him. In the container

We'll your not going anywhere nosy

Back at the house

We're stitch said lilo

I don't know little girl I try to track him said jumba

Is Stitchi capture I miss him said angel

I'm home what are you doing said stitch

Oh we thought you were captured said lilo

We'll I'm tired I'm going to bed said stitch

Really it's like 6 pm and your going to sleep

I'm sorry but I'm going to bed I had a long day said stitch

I will come with buchi bu said angel

At the bed angel and stitch we're kissing

Next day

We'll the DNA part is done now I need to fake my death but how oh I know but I need to wait intil it get dark

We'll this chapter is done hope you enjoy it


	3. Breaking hearts

Chapter 3 breaking hurts

8:00 pm

Ok clone I will kill you with a nice when you scream I will kill said stitch

It's been honor for working with you master said stitch clone

Stitch clone had died

Stitch are you oka ohhhhhhhh what happen everybody wake up said lilo

What lilo omg is stitch died said nani

He is said lilo

What little girl oh no 626 how did u die said jumba

I'm sorry lilo

How do we tell angel said lilo

I think I know a plan said jumba

5 minutes later

What do you want jumba I was middle of making a awesome sandwich said Reuben

Could you tell angel this said jumba

You mean hotcakes said jumba

Yes tell her this that 626 is is died

WHAT how did he died

We'll 626 was killed at night time sleeping and someone killed him with a knife

We'll ok I will tell her the bad news said Reuben

20 minutes later

Who there said angel

It's Reuben jumba send me here said Reuben

Angel open the door

What does he want said angel

He send me to say that that

What spit it out said angel

Stitch stitch is dead

Butchi bu then angel started to cry

Who going to take care of our children said angel

Maybe a cute yellow experiment that st

Reuben was cut off

No this is stitch children not your and I'm not going to date you

Fine we'll I need to go and sorry for your lose

Weak later at stitch funeral Reuben is saying his final word and then everybody yell

Boom

Reuben fell on the floor died he was shot in the face

We'll there is a threat down said stitch

Year later everybody was sad about stitch and Reuben death later at planet Yurok a abandon planet

We'll test one said stitch

Stitch was creating a ultimate experiment to clone but not strong enough to beat his awesome strength that could carry 10 thousand his own weight and has his 10 experiment power that he collected the DNA

We'll test number one said stitch

A experiment came out turns out a black angel like female came out and said

Hello hansom and you have me favorite color black

Stitch was black since the update

We'll I already have a mate still loving angel

But you could help me rule the world

Anything for you said 631

Your name is now black angel

I love it so what do I do

Spy experiment on earth and tell me info and don't talk about me

So what your name

My name is...

We'll I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review to help me to write future stories


	4. Nightmare is born

nightmare is born

Author note jumba secretly made a clone of Reuben before he died so the clone died not Reuben ok because Reuben is in the story still

My name is nightmare

Later at the house when black angel appeared

She knock at the door and guess who open it it was angel but she still sad about stitch

Oh lilo this is a new experiment

Really let me look

Hi my name is black angel or the one who created called me

Weird my name is angel so what are you doing here

I heard there a girl and a experiment that turn experiments good and see what could they do

That me and the experiment is not here he he died

Really we'll I'm sorry to hear that

It ok lets see what can you do

Month later nightmare finished his version of clones black angel found her place and gave info to nightmare

So black angel how your life doing said lilo

It doing good said black angel

That great to hear by the way you want to come over tomorrow is a special day

Really what it is

It the day I lost the experiment every experiment is coming all 625

Sure I go

Next day

I'm here said black angel

Hi everyone said

Hi there blackcakes said Reuben

Oh hi said black angel she really is scared of him

We'll guys stitch died here so anyone has words

On I have one for my FATHER said one of angel kids (forgot to mention angel kids were born 2 one called heaven and that a girl and the other is stitch jr. a boy)

We'll even though I never saw my father I will kill who killed him( and forgot to mention takes like month for a experiment to be fully grown)

Me too said heaven

We'll first we have to find him said lilo

Then a clone came in and pointed a blaster at them and said hands in the air

Who are you

My name is nightmare clone #32

Great we're fighting more clones said jumba

Your the one that killed my husband said angel

Not me it was and then cutoff by nightmare

it was me I killed stitch

Your going to die every experiment get him

All 625 experiments charge including Reuben but then hovering in the air

What going on said Kixx

I am the strongest experiment alive after since I felt pain and I was abandon said nightmare and then threw 600 of them in containers and said meet you soon

No get over here said lilo

Nightmare ship flew away while sparky,Kixx,angel,yang,glitch,morpholow,Clyde,slugger,628,and jumba still knock out

We'll know we're they going said stitch jr.

We're there going said lilo

There going to planet called Yurok

So we're going there next

Later that day

We'll nightmare left some DNA so lets examine it said jumba

626 DNA purpose destroy cities and harm people

What how stitch DNA in his body said lilo

Maybe when he killed stitch he stole his DNA to be more powerful said jumba

Ok so how are guys and gal duo said lilo

We're doing fine so how long intil we fight and beat nightmare and his clones and save all the experiment said angel

First i need to upgrade you guys and gals to fight nightmare if you notice he is 10 times stronger then 626 and you notice 626 capture you so I need to upgrade you guys said jumba

Fine first we do that

2 days later everybody is upgraded

Ok guys ready said jumba on the ship

Yup and I'm ready to avenge my father death said stitch jr.

Ok guys were here said jumba

Wow this is a nice hide out said sparky and Kixx

So nightmare lives I will kill him for killing butchi bu said angel

When they enter the hideout the gate close and a battle ring showed up

I was expected you to come said nightmare

Hey black angel showed them were my cousin at

When black ang open all the containers

Why are you saying your cousin and black angel what are doing I thought you were good said everybody

No she ain't she on my side because I created her

It true he told me to spy on you guys I'm sorry

But we trusted you said said lilo

Enough talking clones come out said nightmare

When 100 clone appeared

Prepare to suffer said nightmare

We'll there chapter 4 the next 2 chapter are the ending of gone series we'll hope you enjoy this series and next chapter is a huge battle


	5. Dark vs light

Dark vs light

While the clines and the battle rages on

Sparky watch out said lilo

Sparky turn around and crisp the clone

Ever since jumba upgrade the clones were getting dominated by the 9 experiments

How are my clones losing there more powerful then every experiment how stitch said but got cutoff by jr.

Boom stitch jr. Punch nightmare in the face

Oh you want to play that I could that too stitch launch a fireball at jr. But then heaven came in and block it with the force field she has

This is for my father stitch jr. Said

Your father was weak and he was treated like garbage said nightmare

No he was not

Yes he was and how you know your we're not even born when he left

All the stories mom told me was saying he was nice and earn respect

We'll your mom does not know how he felt he told me he felt like garbage

Oh yeah stitch jr. Use a rage mode attack sending nightmare in the air

Ok I give to you your strong but I'm stronger

While nightmare fought jr. Heaven was fighting black angel

Why did you betray us we could gave you a nice home said heaven

I'm sorry ok I had no choice nightmare mad me so I always have to listen to him because he my master said black angel

No he ain't my father was design to be evil but he fought and became good and did not listen to his master said heaven

I had no choice he would killed me and i want to live said black angel

While they fought angel and the group fought the clones

Man these guy are easy since the update said Kixx punching a clone in the face

I know man mine always get burned though that no fun said sparky

Yours too mine get burned intil ashes said yang

Mine just glitch bro look see said glitch glitching a clone

So how angel how are you doing said Kixx

I'm doing fine and plus I'm beating the person who killed butchi bu like 100 times said angel

We'll I love jumba man he give us awesome power ups said Clyde

221 come here said jumba

What jumba I'm in middle of something said sparky

Could you give me some of nightmare fur any clone will do

Ok here catch some fur said sparky and that hurt in the background

Ok if I analysis this right on how to turn him good bingo here the attitude to turn back to good said jumba

So we just needle him said angel

No after that we have to make do his worst fear said jumba

How we do that we don't know his fear said Kixx

We'll he has 626 DNA and here scared of baths so a bath might work

Hey jr. Catch said glitch

Thanks we'll nightmare this is the end of you

Not so face said nightmare shooting a laser at him

Ow before you die and need to say some words

Boom Kixx hit nightmare in his face but nightmare shot a laser at him

Then nightmare start to sing a good song to turn them in his side

It won't work nightmare I upgrade them so the song won't work said jumba

Really man I really wanted to use this power said nightmare

Before I kill you jr.

What is it

Nightmare I will tell him said black angel

No I will you leave and then black angel got so mad and started to like him don't know why she tackled him and she starting to kiss him

Stop I have mate I told you this and get off of me said nightmare

Heaven and stitch jr. I AM YOUR FATHER said nightmare

But how he died said heaven

He was a clone said nightmare and then transform his fur back the blue

But why stitch said lilo

I was treated as garbage everyone forget I risk my life to saves your but the next day everyone forgets and blames for stuff you didn't do so I got mad and want my revenge

But what about me butchi bu and what about your kid

Before the fight I was going to ask to join us and be a queen but I knew your answer was no but I was not going to hurt you and the kid alot

Wait angel and everybody don't get mad it turn out the meteorite he blew up has a piece of that make his anger to come out so ain't his fault said jumba

We'll see it's not my fault and goodbye son said stitch

When stitch was giving the final blow heaven got the needle from jr. And hit stitch with it

Your going to pay for that wait my powers there gone and why do I feel sleepy said stitch then fell down on the floor sleeping

Ok 626 is sleeping get to the bath to change him back for good

At the house everybody dragging stitch but stitch wakes up

What are you doing said stitch

Making you take a bath said lilo

Stitch got up and ran

No you can't make do that I want to be nightmare

We're you going cuz Kixx Kixx tried to capture 626 but failed

No you can't make me

Then sparky tried to shock him but no use he kept dogging it

What over there stitch put out and ran to hide but a lot people fell for that we're he go said lilo

Wait everybody be quiet oh I hear him said angel

We're said everybody

Follow me he is hiding underneath his bed said angel

Everybody pulled the bed up and everybody got a body part of stitch

No stop it I don't want to take a bath please don't do this to me we're friends right friends don't do this to other friend

Sorry butchi bu said angel

when everybody threw him the water

No nightmare will be back said half of his body turn black and said it final words before hitting the water when stitch pop up

Could I get now

Yes 626

We'll guys sorry for that

Apology not accept said everybody

I know give you a deal meet me here at 1o clock for I could make you a deal

Later

Every cousin is there here the deal for this weak I will do anything you want not you heaven or jr. You make terrible ideas that will make me die is this a deal

Yup said everybody

I can't wait said everybody

I can't intil I get stitch anything that I want finally more kid in the family said angel

Wait what angel you know what your last in the list said stitch

What but said angel

Sorry I made a list and see #625 that you so your last sorry I don't want more kids

You know stitch I could take that spot said Reuben

He'll no not you Reuben only stitch said angel

True but I'm not giving you more kids angel you know why jumba will update me to not give me kid right jumba right said stitch

Ummm 626 I'm going on vacation for this weak with lilo and noodle over here said jumba and then he close the door

Wait jumba you can't leave me here don't leave me here said stitch

We'll one more chapter left and then this series will end but I will make sequel I. The future and the next chapter is going to be funny I hope


	6. Trust is earn remake

Trust is earn

Good this is the final day so thanks slugger for letting me crash here said stitch

No problem I was there and angel scared you so I know you are try to avoid for this weak said slugger

I knew someone will understand said stitch

Later at sparky place

Hey I'm here sparky what do you want

Oh hi stitch could you find 10 batteries because I'm hungry and out of energy said sparky

Ok be back in 20 minutes said stitch

19 minutes later

I'm here said stitch

We'll your early said sparky

Here you go bolt and bye said stitch

We'll bye stitch

Later at Reuben house

Hey Reuben I'm here what do you with me that does not include angel and the kid

Said stitch

We'll I need bread cheese pickles and mayo said Reuben

Fine I go any kind or a one of kind brand said stitch

I don't care just bring me those 3

Ok bye said stitch

Found the bread the pickles mayo but can't find cheese there one in the garbage and he did not care so I take it said stitch

Later

Here you go cousin and bye

We'll thanks stitch and bye

Later at Kixx house

Ok one more house to go then I'm home free said stitch

Hi cousin said stitch

Hey stitch I need to clean my house in ten minute or your dead

Done said stitch

What how that possible

Dude I update myself with super speed that I never use said stitch

We'll ok bye

Wait could I crash here for tonight

Oh sure don't know why angel is hot

I know but I don't want kid

Later at night the phone rang

Hello this is Kixx

Kixx is stitch there said angel

Kixx whispered yup

Ok I'm coming over

While stitch is sleeping Kixx punch him in the gut

Stitch if I was you hide or run

Why

Angel is coming

And you told her I was here ok give me a sec

Stitch hid under the bed and then angel came in through the door

We're is he

I don't know said Kixx

I know you know I will beat you because I'm stronger then you said angel

He under here said Kixx

Angel lift the bed and stitch ran for it

Come her butchi bu

No I don't want kids

Angel catch up and tackled him

Stop telepor before he could say it angel hit him with a needle

This will stop your powers said angel dragging helpless stitch

I hate my life like come on really please don't do this to me what about their kid their at the house

No they aren't there with jumba on break

Stop let me go

Nope you left for a year and your doing this for a year

At angel room angel still dragging stitch on the bed

I love but I don't want kids said stitch

We'll you are getting kids angel said throwing stitch on top

Of the bed

We'll stitch do your best because i want a kid said angel getting on top of him

Don't do This anyone help me me me help help help HELP

Weak later

Stitch guess what said angel

What said stitch

I'm pregnant said angel

I hate you and my life said stitch

We'll this story is done hoped you enjoy be working on the sequel later ok bye


End file.
